ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Ninjago
LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu is a comedy-action family television show shown on Cartoon Network. It is based on LEGO's Ninjago theme, but its plot is only loosely based on the sets. The first two episodes of the second series were released on December 2, 2011. The rest of the season aired in February, March, and April 2012. Before LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu "Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the first Spinjitzu Master by using the four weapons of Spinjitzu: the Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice, and the Sword of Fire. Weapons so powerful, no one can handle their power at once. When he passed away, his two sons swore to protect them. But the oldest was consumed by darkness, and wanted to possess the weapons. A battle between brothers broke out, and the oldest was struck down and banished to the underworld. Peace returned and the younger brother hid the weapons. But knowing his older brother's relentless ambition for power, he placed a guardian to protect them. And for fear of his own demise, a map for an honest man to hide." - Sensei Wu Plot The show can be divided into three parts: a pilot, consisting of four episodes, and two full seasons of thirteen episodes. There are also six Mini-Movies set between the pilot and the first season, which provide insight into the backstory of the show. Pilot In preparation for Lord Garmadon's return, Sensei Wu recruits four young men - Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane - and trains them in the way of the ninja, tasking them with retrieving the Golden Weapons from their Dragon guardians. Along the way, they must unlock their Spinjitzu, become a team, and search for Kai's kidnapped sister, Nya. Opposing them in the hunt is the Skulkin army and their four-armed leader, Samukai, who is the former King of the Underworld and Lord Garmadon's second-in-command. Mini-Movies Following the disappearance of Lord Garmadon, the Ninja enjoy a short period of peace. During this time, Sensei Wu reveals bits of the backstory to his pupils, including how Lord Garmadon fell to the Underworld and usurped Samukai. The Ninja also take some time to enjoy their new Dragon mounts and defeat the plots of the remaining Skulkin, led by their Generals: Kruncha, Nuckal, and Wyplash. Season 1 The time of peace comes to an end when Lloyd Garmadon attacks Jamanakai Village. Although the son of Lord Garmadon is more "mischievous child" than "dark overlord", he inadvertantly unleashes a much greater threat onto Ninjago - the evil race of snake-people known as the Serpentine. Led by the scheming Pythor P. Chumsworth, the Serpentine seek revenge on the people of Ninjago for sealing them away, and they plan to do so by unleashing the Great Devourer, a monstrous beast that consumes all in its path.Now the Ninja must stop both the Serpentine and Lloyd, all while bracing for the inevitable return of Lord Garmadon himself. In addition to battling the forces of evil, the Ninja must also continue their training, overcoming physical and emotional challenges alike to reach their True Potential. Along the way, they will make new allies, learn new truths, and may even discover the identity of the legendary Green Ninja. Season 2 With the Great Devourer threat gone, the Ninja focus on the problem at hand: Lord Garmadon now has the Golden Weapons. Lord Garmadon travels to the Golden Peaks, where he transforms the four weapons into the Mega Weapon. Having the power to create whatever he pleases, Lord Garmadon begins scheming ways to destroy the Ninja in order to turn Ninjago into his own image. Episodes DVD Releases LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu The Pilot episodes (Way of the Ninja, The Golden Weapon, King of Shadows, and Weapons of Destiny) were included in a DVD released by LEGO on a DVD. This was the second occasion where the two episodes were divided into two eleven minute segments to create four. The episodes were released collectively as LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. LEGO Club DVD #1 A LEGO Club DVD was released in the November-December 2011 issue of the LEGO Club Magazine. If the viewer selected "NINJAGO" from the main menu, two Katana would preform a slicing effect on the main menu and disappear to reveal the Ninjago menu. The viewer could then choose between Secrets of the Blacksmith, The New Masters of Spinjitzu, and Flight of the Dragon Ninja. LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season One All thirteen episodes of Season 1 were released on a two disc DVD set. The first disc contains seven episodes, from Rise of the Snakes to Tick Tock, and the second disc contains six episodes, from Once Bitten, Twice Shy to Day of The Great Devourer. Category:Ninjago Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Skeleton Warriors Category:Serpentine Category:Ninja